The Calling Of Our Hearts
by WinxMusaFan
Summary: Flora & Helia have broken up & Flora is falling for Riven, one of the " Popular People" in school, who bullies other people with his gang. Will Flora win Riven's heart before Musa gets him? Or will her life carry her away when she leaves Pennsylvania?
1. Love & The Nightmare

Hi! WinxMusaFan here. I dedicate this story for createthyimagination2136, who lost her story(Riven &Flora: The Story of Our Lives). Oh, & I will add a little magic in the story!

Love & The Nightmare

.

.

I was lying on my bed, reading a love story. I cried in the end. It was sooo romantic, my favourite! That made me think of Helia.

Tears welled up in my eyes. We had broken up 5 months ago. The reason left me hurt for weeks, & it still stays on my mind: Helia fell in love with princess of my realm, Linphea, & it happens to be that Helia & Princess Krystal "were" _"best friends forever"_, as Princess Krystal put in. I knew Helia never actually loved me much; he always found an excuse to go out, probably with Krystal.

Tears of anger & jealousy dropped onto my open palms; it isn't like me to be jealous, I know, but Helia has really made me angry. He didn't even apologize or say that he was breaking up with me properly. In fact, he only came up to me & mumbled: "I break up with you…" He didn't even look me in the eyes! That night, I felt my whole world shatter & break to pieces as I stared at Helia's poem, the last poem he wrote to me 2 years ago.

But I have fallen for another cute guy now. Cute to me that is. Other people don't like him: Riven. He bullies other students at Students College, where fairies study magic & Specialists study defence & other stuff about fighting. It really is "love at first sight" to me when I saw him for the first time. He is tall, tough, handsome( to me), muscular & really, really cute!

I have spent 18 hours of my day dreaming of him & my notebook is scribbled over with his name. But, I have a few problems:

- He is mean to me, Tecna, Timmy & Aisha

- He is with the " Popular People", who go bullying everyone around the school

- Musa **IS **in love with him

Problem number 3 is my major problem. Musa, Bloom, Stella, Sky, Brandon, Krystal, Helia & Riven are the " popular People" & there is NO WAY I would have the chance to speak to him.

Picking up my phone, I searched through my photo gallery & found 30 pictures of him. I flipped through them dreamily. Then, I stopped at my favourite one. I blushed as I stared at the picture.

It is a picture of Riven standing at the White Horse Cafe. He was leaning on the railings, staring at the sunset through his _lovely _violet eyes.

I remember that day...

It was a cool summer evening, with birds chirping cheerfully at their babies, a nice breeze that whipped my hair & the smell of roses & daisies were in the air. I was having a refreshing glass of rose apple smoothie at the White Horse, which is perfect for hot & yet cool summer evenings. I decided to have it outside as I needed fresh air & the air inside the White Horse is always so _chilly_ anyways. As I gazed at the sunset, I noticed someone familiar with magenta hair. It was... _Riven_.

He was leaning on the stainless steel railings, one hand clenched tightly in a fist & the other holding his navy blue phone. I couldn't resist snapping a photo with my own phone; he looked so handsome that way! Lucky for me, he didn't notice anything at all.

I sighed dreamily at my thoughts. Then, the door opened. I panicked, jumped & quickly changed the photo of Riven to a photo of Miele standing at a resort when we went for a holiday in Milan. Miele burst into my room. I had thought it was Mom, or Dad( they don't exactly like Riven much), or even worse, I thought it was Riven.

" Hi Flora! Mummy said you should go to sleep early tonight. Tomorrow, she is taking you & I to see Mrs. Vienna!" Miele chattered excitedly, the words tumbling over each other. Then, as quickly as she had entered my room, she dashed into her own room, slamming the door behind her.

I blushed. Mrs Vienna, whose full name is Milly Caroline Rose Vienna( now Milly Caroline Rose Jones), is Riven David Maxwell Jones's mother.

Jumping into bed, I crossed my fingers that everything will be okay. " Flora Britney Sheriden Rupert, you are going to be fine!" I told myself, smiling. " Besides, your sister, Miele Audrey Vanessa Rupert, knows your crush..."

All night, I tossed & turned & had the most horrible nightmare: Musa & Riven got married right in **front of me**. They were kissing each other madly as Musa smirked at me. Then, Riven scooped Musa up & walked away, still kissing.

Waking up, I screamed into my pillow & blanket as tears flooded through my eyes. I was careful not to wake Mom & Dad though!

Falling back on my pillow, I realised something: Riven might not love me. He might fall for Musa. Of course, she is pretty, with fair skin, blackish-blue hair & blue eyes. As for me, I had tan skin, honey brown hair with blonde streaks in my bangs & narrow jade green eyes. So I am much... well... more different than Musa. I know that I had to win Riven's heart. But how?

Staring at the air, I sighed. Before I even have the chance to meet my knight in shining armour, I need the sleep. I know that I, Flora, shall win his heart.

How was it? Thanks for letting me write this story, creaty36! Please review! If this is the first time you are reading my story, try " The Sunset Over The Lake" by me!


	2. Riven

Thank you for your reviews! Chapter 2! I hope creaty36 has continued with her story( The Promise). Read it guys!

Riven

.

.

The alarm clock sprayed sneezing powder into the air this morning & I sneezed myself up. This is my usual method if I want to get up early. My schedule is: Monday- Water, Tuesday- Ice, Wednesday- Pepper, Thursday- Ice Water, Friday- Warm Water, Saturday- Sneezing Powder, Sunday- Stinky Perfume that Grandma keeps.

People might find it ridiculous, yes, it could be. But it helps me really well. In fact, my only problem with my clock will probably be the refills I have to do each night before I sleep. I even labeled the bottles!

Very sleepy, I yawned, stretched & suddenly, tumbled to the floor by accident. " Ow!" I groaned. Rubbing my head, I headed to my bathroom to run a nice, hot bubble bath. Saturday is bubble soap with violent scents.

I put on a pale pink blouse with green frills on the collar, sleeves, down the front where my buttons are & the bottom of the blouse. Then, I wore my favourite khaki 3-quarter pants & hurriedly tied my brown belt around my waist. Pulling on a pair of sky blue socks, I grabbed my magenta boots with lavender flower prints as well as my silver sling bag with my hairbrush, 5 assorted lip gloss, powder & a small bottle of lavender perfume.

Thank goodness I managed to escape from being nagged by Mom to hurry up. Mom was wearing a canary yellow sundress with an azure cardigan & tied around her waist was the emerald belt Dad bought for her as her 35th birthday present. She also had strawberry pink lip gloss on & her silver sandals.

" Miele! Miele! Come on! We do not want to be late!" Mom yelled as she put on her straw hat with pink flowers in it. Miele appeared 10 minutes later with a baby blue shirt with apricot(yellow) petals as a pattern. She also wore a French rose(pink) skirt while pulling on her copper(brown) slippers & dragging her ruby(red) sling bag. " Miele! Hurry!" Mom pestered & pushed me to walk.

" Flora, do you happen to have any lip stick on you?" Miele panted. " I forgot to put on any!" I laughed & handed Miele a raspberry red lip gloss. " No lip stick, Miele, just lip gloss."

" How far is Mrs. Vienna's house?" Miele asked Mom as she handed my lip gloss back. " Just down the road. Her mansion( "or their mansion" Mom mumbled) is that one. That one in crimson." Mom said, pointing to a large mansion down the road.

It is a beautiful crimson house with a beautifully styled garden that is fully in bloom with early spring flowers. A large fountain sprayed water into a huge basin at the bottom. Swings can be seen at the back as well as a large swimming pool & a lovely hut.

Ringing the bell, Mom had us to straighten our attire & hair. " The Jones like good manners so behave! Don't make me embarrassed!" Mom said. I stifled a groan. I don't think I have to worry much as Riven certainly does **NOT **behave properly.

A maid opened & welcomed us into the beautifully decorated living room. There were pictures made by famous artists, sculptures of all kinds, antiques & a few big, comfortable couches. I smiled at everyone politely & shook hands with Mrs. Vienna, a pretty lady with violet eyes & chestnut(brown) hair. Mr. Jones is a handsome man with a stern face but with friendly brown eyes & magenta hair, like Riven's.

Miele & I sat politely & waited for Mrs. Vienna's children to come down. A pretty girl with chestnut(brown) hair, medium skin tone & brown eyes burst into the living room wearing a coral pink dress. " Hi! I'm Elizabeth! My full name is Elizabeth Tallulah Violet Jones!" she squealed excitedly.

Miele & Elizabeth ran off to play in Elizabeth's room. Riven came down 10 minutes after his sister. " Riven! Are you trying to make your visitor die of boredom? Go to your room at once!" Mrs. Vienna shouted. I followed Riven up to his room reluctantly, which is on the last floor & there were **no **lifts. I blushed as I noticed what Riven wore for the first time: a white shirt, black pants & a black jacket. It made him look like a groom!

There were only four rooms up there: his bedroom, the bathroom, his study room & his personal maid's room. I plopped myself on his armchair & overheard him ordering his maid to get " cakes & cider". 10 minutes later, his maid returned with two trays( 5 minutes to carry each) & left the room. Riven handed me a glass of apple cider. " Thanks…" I muttered.

When we were done, his maid came & took everything away. Riven got up & grabbed me by the arm. " Come." He grunted. We went to his study room & I gasped in delight.

Under the "N" section, there were about a dozen books about Nature. " Wait… What's your name?" Riven asked, digging his hands into his pockets. I blushed & turned around. He bullied my friends & I almost every day & he **didn't know my NAME**! In my mind, I wanted to run away, dig a hole, jump in & just DIE!

But, I still managed to answer him. " My name is Flora, Flora Britney Sheriden Rupert…" I muttered shyly. " Okay Sherry!" he nodded. I turned as red as a tomato. No one called me " Sherry", just " Flora".

" Riven…" I said suddenly before I could stop myself. He turned around. " I wanted to say…" I began & paused. Riven looked at me & raised an eyebrow. "… That I…" I paused. He still had his eyebrows raised. _Get over this, Flora!_ I told myself. " … I…love…you…" I finished slowly, very crimson in the face. So crimson I might as well camouflage myself on the walls of the mansion.

Suddenly, much to my surprise, Riven ran over to me & hugged me tightly. I suddenly felt the world playing the song " Fly( by Winx Club)". _" Fly…Open your eyes & spread your wings… This is your reality…We live in a magical… & wonderful world…"_ " I wanted to say that, I have found myself falling in love with you too…" Riven whispered. " _Dream… Everyone has a secret dream…One day you'll wake up & see…You've become a beautiful… & powerful fairy…" _" …Not Musa, or anyone else in the world." He said softly.

I couldn't resist & hugged him tighter. _" It's not easy…To be special…To believe in what they cannot see…Full of talent…You've got that something that…Will take you far…One day you'll reach up to…The sky & touch the stars…Just believe in yourself &…In the magic within…"_ " Keep this a secret?" I whispered. He nodded. " _Fly… Open your eyes & spread your wings… This is your reality…We live in a magical… & wonderful world… Dream… Everyone has a secret dream…One day you'll wake up & see…You've become a beautiful… & powerful fairy…Life's a Journey…A roller coaster…Keep the faith & fight for what you want…Improve your powers…Learn to be stronger…You're not alone…One day you'll reach out for my hand…& I'll be there…Just believe in yourself &…In the magic within… (Oh…Fairy…Oh…Oh…Oh..Ooh…Ooh…Oh…)This…Is all about being friends…All for one & one for all…We believe in what we are…We'll never give up…Smile…You have the power to be free…Use a little fantasy…Let your heart bloom like a flower…You will always win…Will always dream…(& win)…All you gotta do is fly… Fly… Open your eyes & spread your wings… This is your reality…We live in a magical… & wonderful world… Dream… Everyone has a secret dream…One day you'll wake up & see…You've become a beautiful… & powerful fairy…"_

Aha! They have admitted their feelings for each other! Please review! I hope you like the song & this story contains 1,358 words. My longest!


	3. Valentine Planning

Hi guys! WinxMusaFan here. I want to inform you all that next Thursday I am going on a holiday so I won't be able to write. Anyways, sorry for being late guys! This is Riven.

Valentine Planning

.

.

I couldn't wait to get to school. In 2 days, it is Valentine's Day & I, Riven David Maxwell Jones, will ask Sherry to be my valentine & take her to the Valentine's Day Dance.

But I have to organize my clothes first. Throwing out all my clothes, I separated them into 4 piles. Pile no.1: Dirty & needs to be washed & disinfected. Pile no.2: Still okay, but dirty/smelly & needs to be washed. Pile no.3: Torn/Ripped & needs to be mended & last of all, Pile no.4: Clean & can be worn.

20 shirts need to be washed & disinfected at least 3 times, 11 needed to be washed & scrubbed because still dirty, 25 needed to be mended & 15 can be worn.

I suppose Felicia, my personal maid, will stumble down the stairs with all those dirty clothes. I laughed loudly at my own thought which I regretted very soon as Felicia came in.

" Anything wrong sir?" she asked in her Irish lilt voice. I rushed to the door quickly before she could open it fully. " Nothing is wrong! Please leave me alone, Felicia!" I said quickly before slamming the door.

Knowing that Sherry loves roses, I put a reminder in my phone to order a dozen of assorted roses. _What_ _else would_ _Sherry love?_ I wondered to myself.

Pacing up & down, I called Helia to write me a " romantic" poem(UHH!). " Who is it for?" Helia asked suspiciously. I panicked. " S-Someone…special!" I said, thinking quickly.

Lucky for me, Helia didn't suspect a thing at all. Helia sent me a poem through e-mail. I read it (with disgust). _" Your love is as deep as the ocean, Your beauty brings a rose to shame, I will forever love you, However hard our problems will be."_ I snorted & added a few more lines before printing it.

"_Your love is as deep as the ocean, Your beauty brings a rose to shame, I will forever love you, However hard our problems will be. My love, We can be together, No matter how wide the crack is, holding hands under the sunset, You & I are forever."_

I hate these stupid " romantic" stuff. Urgh!

I sighed & smiled. The only thing I have to do now is wait.

I know, it's short. I extend Flora's but Riven's will be rather short.


	4. Breakdown News

Hi! I really HATE this fourth chapter with a capital H. Maybe you guys will like it. Anyway, Flora.

Breakdown News

.

.

I met up with Riven today. It was unexpected. I was just practicing my solos " A Kingdom & A Child(Written & sung by Winx Club of course, but I modified it)" as well as " Oh my my(Written by me)" on my pink bass guitar when Riven entered the Music Room.

" Nice music." He smirked. I snorted & went on practicing. Then, he pulled my guitar out of my hands suddenly.

" Hey!" I retorted. " Give IT BACK!" Riven dodged as I lashed at him with my wooden ruler, which is made of strong, thick wood from oak trees.

Putting himself in a position where I couldn't reach him on the top of the book shelf full of music pieces & music books, he strummed my guitar strings & began to sing a stupid & ridiculous song that he made up. Glaring, I sent my wooden ruler to hit him again.

" Oh darling, my love, why can't you see, that I lo-o-ove you? You may tie me down with…urgh! ...Seaweed &-Ahh!-Lash me till I-Uhh!-bleed but do I-Urgh!-care at all? NO! Whoops! Because I-Whoa!-lo-o-o-ove you! WHOA!" he sang loudly in between screeching as my wooden ruler flew & tried to spank him. Then, he jumped down from the shelf, tossed me my precious guitar & locked the door.

Pinning me to the wall, he began kissing my cheek & my neck. I could feel his hand holding my back for support while leaning on me.

I pressed my lips on his & I felt him tug my shirt. I parted & said, " Don't do that!". He laughed & kissed me again. As we were kissing, we heard footsteps coming close.

Creating a ball of energy, I shot it at the door. The door was immediately covered with a green & pink aura. Now nobody could open the door at all.

" Sherry…" Riven whispered into my ear. " You're so beautiful…" We began kissing again & when we finally stopped, it was already evening. I shot another ball of energy at the Music Room door & the aura faded. He gave me a final kiss & we parted our ways.

I got home & headed to my room. I got into the shower & as I scrubbed my hair with strawberry shampoo, I realized how much Riven & I loved each other, how we could be together in the future & how much fun we could have as a couple.

I wore a loose emerald top, denim shorts & tied my hair into a loose ponytail. But I soon received bad news from Miele. & it wasn't JUST bad, it was VERY VERY bad.

" F-F-F-Flora! W-W-Where did you g-g-g-g-go?" Miele sobbed as she burst into my room. " M-Mummy s-s-said that D-D-Daddy found a n-n-new job in S-S-Scotland & we-we-we are l-leaving n-next t-t-t-t-term!" Then, Miele burst out crying like a river & ran to her own room.

As for me, I stared at the air before collapsing on my bed, sobbing like a 3 year old. I know that crying helps you release emotions but I don't think so this time. It was more like creating a tsunami. _We are leaving Pennsylvania & going to Scotland? God, why are you so cruel?_ I sobbed my heart out.

Miele & I shut ourselves in our room & refused to have dinner. I really felt sick to my stomach. I texted Riven. _Hi Riven! Come & meet me at my house tonight? Please climb the pipe outside my window, which is the one on the far right corner. –Flora_

I really felt like no one else can comfort me. My phone beeped. _Okay. –Riven_

That night, I tossed & turned & at midnight, I gave up trying to sleep & went to my window. The night was beautiful & the stars shone brightly but my heart felt cold & heavy. Then, I saw someone climbing up to my window.

The intruder tapped at my window. In a hushed voice, he said: " Sherry! Open up!" I nearly died but opened the window. He sat on my bed & I flew at him. Sobbing into his chest, I stammered everything out.

" R-R-Riven! I'm leaving P-Pennsylvania & I'm m-m-moving to S-S-Scotland! I'm NEVER seeing you & Tecna & Aisha & Timmy AGAIN!"

He looked upset. My alarm clock beeped & announced the arrival of one a.m.. Riven got up & reminded me tomorrow is the Valentine's Day Dance & I better get some sleep.

" Bye Sherry!" He said softly before sliding down the pipe. I locked the window & my heart felt colder & heavier as I got into bed.

_Well, I'll just have to wait._ I thought to myself.

Hi! How was it? I'm NOT proud of this chapter. Please review! Oh, & don't forget I'm going on a holiday! For those who read createthyimagination2136's story, I told her to make that holiday announcement in the next chapter.


	5. Announcement to confused readers

**Announcement: **

**To Chibi Horsewoman & ALL the readers out there who are scratching their heads wondering WHAT story this is, I tell you that it is a ****_FLORA & RIVEN_**** story. Anyway, this is all I can say. Goodbye! & don't pester me to write another chapter next week. -WinxMusaFan  
**


	6. Competiting With the Star

Sad stories coming on & then happy ending again! UH! I can't believe we authors are WRITING THESE STUFF! Anyway, message to _Chibi Horsewoman( I am sorry if I insulted you or offended you): This story is MY story & leave it alone! NOBODY IS PERFECT, missy!_ As I had said, sorry if I insulted you. I'm sorry for the late updates!

Competition with the Star

.

.

I felt the whole world spinning this morning. Maybe it's because my alarm clock threw ice cubes at me, or it's because we are leaving next Saturday.

I threw on a loose apple green blouse with lime green & light rose patterns. I put on strappy orchid sandals with a dark gold diamond & magenta straps. I tied my hair into buns (like Enchantix & Believix) with flowery hair ties & tied the ends of my hair into a kind of ponytail(like Harmonix & Musa's Bloomix) with a lime hair tie.

Taking a piece of toast from the breakfast platter, I grabbed my bag & bottle, ushered Miele to hurry up & ran out of the door.

We caught the bus just in time as it started to leave & quickly boarded it. I noticed what Miele was wearing for the first time: a yellow shirt, a turquoise skirt, lime green shoes, maroon bangles & a strawberry pink headband with yellow flowers on the left side. Her long peach-coloured hair was tied in a high ponytail.

" Miele, what's wrong, sweetie?" I asked, noticing she looked very upset. " I don't want to leave! I won't see my classmates anymore…and Willow…" Miele burst out miserably, "…and Benjamin…" Miele added shyly.

Benjamin Fowler was Miele's crush (or boyfriend) & is a tall, clumsy & nature-loving with very little muscles, like Timmy. All his weapons will harm enemies but not Nature, like his "Leaf Blade", which is made of cactus thorns & his "Nature Gun", which shoots pollen at the enemy. Foes either itch, sleep or get allergies. He can make vines grow using his "Specialty Nature Gun". He also knows a bit of magic, where he learns from Miele.

We arrived at school & were immediately "greeted" by the "Popular People". " Hey there jerks! What are you two doing standing in front of us?" Bloom Carol Dragon Flame (Bloom Carol D. Flame)sneered, shoving me. " Yeah! & look at this 'fashion'! So few centuries ago!" Stella Radius Luna Star (Stella Radius L. Star) laughed, pulling Miele's hair.

Musa Enid Hedy Lemarr (Musa Enid H. Lemarr) came forward & laughed at me menancingly. " Hah! You won't stand a chance against _me _inthe singing contest during the Valentine's Day Dance, because _I _amthe best singer in the whole of Magix!" Musa mocked me loudly, poking me in the chest.

" Excuse me!" the bus driver, Mr. Jackson coughed loudly, " Do you want me to report you three girls to Miss Faragonda? Or Miss Griselda?" Bloom, Stella & Musa quickly shook their heads. " Good. Miss Flame, Ms Star & Ms Lemarr! I'm keepin' an eye on you! One more rude remark from you three & I'll spank you all with a hairbrush! Now off you go!" Mr. Jackson threatened sternly, holding his rough, sharp hand up.

Musa, Bloom & Stella took one look at his rough hand & scooted away immediately to join the " Popular People". Mr. Jackson muttered something about how rude some teens were these days & how they should be punished before driving off. The looks on Bloom, Stella, Musa, Krystal, Sky, Brandon & Helia clearly stated the words: _" You will pay for that, you filthy scum & pestering sister!"_ Riven looked guilty.

As Miele & I walked to the locker, I noticed Musa slip something inside. Miele took a left turning while I went straight ahead. I smiled at Aisha as she paused at her locker that was next to mine. Riven sighed & stopped at his locker, which was on my right. I turned the numbers & pulled the door open. A piece of cream coloured paper drifted out & landed on the floor. Picking it up, I read what was on it:

_**You think you got lucky this time 'round, you little-miss-know-it-all! The contest is on! You vs me! Stupid flower fairy! Prepare to lose!**_

_**-Musa**_

I groaned & banged my head on my locker. Musa knew I was going to lose. I haven't sung since I was 7, which was for a Christmas Eve Celebration. Now, I'm 17! Aisha took the paper from me & read it. " Oh, don't you worry one bit, Flora! You will beat that _sing-song-who-knows-nothing-at-all_!" Aisha reassured me. She used the nickname she gave Musa.

Riven went to me & whispered something in my ear.

During our break time & lunch time, Riven helped my friends & I practice songs. He even managed to teach Timmy how to play on an electronic-guitar(which he nearly dropped). " Thank you." I whispered to Riven, pecking him on the cheek.

That afternoon, the whole school got ready for the Valentine's Day Dance. Musa dressed herself in a magenta jacket with black stripes over a lilac shirt. She wore a blue-beaded necklace, a maroon tie, plait-pattern skirt with grey socks & purple heels. I used magic to change my blouse, skirt & sandals to a mint green tank top with spaghetti straps, khaki pants, a pink belt & cyan sandals. My hair was braided into two like Diaspro's with a lavender headband & a big apple green flower on the left. Miele lent me her pink & yellow necklace & gold bangles.

" Come on, idiot! You're wasting my time!" Musa hissed. I followed her on stage & gulped. Miss Faragonda came up along with us. " A competition between flora & Musa! You students will be given a device like this…" she waved a flat remote-control like gadget with two buttons, "… The green button is Flora & the magenta button is Musa to vote!" she announced.

Musa went first. She sang "You Made Me A Woman" & "One to One". Then, it was my turn. " Uh…Hi? I have a special team to play along with me here." I said through the microphone. Aisha came up, using morphix to bring her drum set, Tecna with her keyboard, Timmy stumbled over the wire of his electronic-guitar & to my surprise, Riven came up too with an orange guitar. The " Popular People" scowled.

My first song was " A Kingdom a Child":

_**I had the strangest dream last night**_

_**About another space and time**_

_**A kingdom and a child**_

_**It's so familiar**_

_**Even if I could turn back time**_

_**I wouldn't change a thing in my life**_

_**But it's time for me to know**_

_**And jump into the past**_

_**What happened to the world**_

_**That once was my sweet home**_

_**Nothing will ever be the same**_

_**I'll find the answers to the questions in my head**_

_**Is there a happy ending?**_

_**I hear you calling my name**_

_**I would search the whole world to find you**_

_**Every day I'm getting closer to the truth**_

_**Sometimes I feel so confused**_

_**And life is such a mystery**_

_**Take me back where I belong**_

_**I really wanna know**_

_**What happened to the world**_

_**That once was my sweet home**_

_**Nothing will ever be the same**_

_**I'll find the answers to the questions in my head**_

_**Is there a happy ending?**_

_**I hear you calling my name**_

_**I would search the whole world to find you**_

_**Everyday I'm getting closer to the truth**_

_**Tell me the story of my life**_

_**About a kingdom and a child**_

_**Tell me the story of my life**_

_**About a kingdom and a**__** child**_

The audience clapped & cheered loudly. " Want to hear us play some more?" Riven yelled, grabbing the microphone from me. "YEAH!" the audience screamed. " Alright! Catch us if you CAN!" he shouted back, handing back the mic.

_**Mayday, mayday**_

_**I think I need a break from books and homework**_

_**So the school can wait, they won't miss us today**_

_**Big time, big time**_

_**We're gonna hang around all day long, day long**_

_**And do whatever we like, we'll hit the town**_

_**Don't say no I know you wanna do it**_

_**Come with me, it's fun to be a little naughty**_

_****__**CHORUS:**_

_**Today we're going downtown**_

_**It's just a little holiday**_

_**Try and catch us if you can**_

_**Tomorrow I'll be a good girl**_

_**Tomorrow I'll be the best I can**_

_**So I hope you will understand**_

_**Who-oh aha-la-la-la-la**_

_**Who-oh aha-la-la-la-la**_

_**Who-oh catch us if you can!**_

_**Mayday, mayday**_

_**The game is over Think we are in trouble oh-oh**_

_**Yes we promise you we won't do this again**_

_**Why must good things**_

_**Come to an end and won't you please have mercy?**_

_**We're young, we're free We're full of energy**_

_**In fact**_

_**We're the ones you can always count on**_

_**Anyway you should know nobody's perfect**_

_****__**CHORUS:**_

_**Today we're going downtown**_

_**It's just a little holiday**_

_**Try and catch us if you can!**_

_**Tomorrow I'll be a good girl**_

_**Tomorrow I'll be the best I can**_

_**So I hope you will understand**_

_**Oohooh shallalalala, oohooh shallalalala**_

_**Oohooh catch us if you can!**_

I sang & didn't know myself at all. Soon, Miss Faragonda came up. " & here are your winners!" she said, clapping her hands. A screen appeared with the results:

**Musa: 3,569**

Musa smirked at me. I guess the " Popular People" forced others to vote for Musa. Then, my score came:

**Flora: 25,985**

My jaw hit the ground. Musa stomped her foot angrily. My friends congratulated me, even Riven. Then, he got "roasted".

" Why did you go up there & play for them, huh?" Bloom yelled, shoving Riven. " You know you are suppose to support us & Musa, who is your GIRLFRIEND! Not losers like those!" Stella added, pointing at my friends & I.

Musa went up to him. " Riven, baby, should we go for the dance?" she cooed. She leaned closer to kiss him. I had a strange feeling inside me. Madness… No. Anger… Maybe. Jealousy… BINGO!

Running to Riven, I yanked him away from Musa. She lost her grip & stumbled. " Why did you do that for?" Krystal asked, pushing me. Helia shoved me against a wall.

" HELIA! GO AWAY!" I screamed, wriggling. He snorted. Musa pushed Helia away s the other "Popular People" came forward…

**Have to go or else I'll be grounded. Probably have to wait longer before I can update again. Sorry!**


End file.
